BabyBabyBabyShipping
by YaoiMeowmaster
Summary: Another secret celebrity couple arrives in Domino city. One's a pop star, the other's a businessman, but can these two work it out before their careers start to conflict with their relationship?  Justin Bieber x Kaiba  Another crack request story.


"Don't forget to sing a bit louder."

"The speakers are already adjusted-"

"Oh! And don't forget to make eye contact."

"Yes, yes I know. I've done this millions of-"

"Maybe do a few Elvis crotch thrusts-"

"Seto! Shut up and go! I knoow!"

The corner of Kaiba's mouth twitched, as though he wanted to say one more thing before he joined the elderly folks Justin Bieber was going to perform for. He was slightly worried about the boy's shaky celebrity status and wanted everything to run smoother than computers with KaibaCorp Antivirus Security. He couldn't help but feel uneasy. These people constantly heard from their sons and grandsons that Justin was a big vaginafag that sounded no better than a rooster having an abortion.

As such, seeing these wrinkly old hags and geezers with their mouths screwed up in skeptisism provided more than enough reason for Kaiba to fret.

Even with all this haunting information floating around in Kaiba's head, he bit his tongue and nodded. The look on Justin's face told him everything he needed to know. It told him that everything was okay, that Justin was just as nervous as Kaiba was. That they shared the same species of intestinal butterflies. It said, get out of the nest and let the baby bird's wings take flight. Those concerned eyes and light pink pouty lips told him everything in three seconds flat.

With that in mind, Kaiba did nothing more than leave a peck on Justin's cheek before he departed. "Break an arm." he said with a sigh.

Justin Bieber gave an amused chuckle as he watched his lover saunter off the stage, not bothering to correct his non-sequitor. Seto realized his own tongue twist far too late and tried rubbed the back of his neck, flustered, as he searched for a place to sit down. The curtains that shielded Justin Bieber from view fluttered as the boy played with them, as a way of saying goodbye to Seto.

He found an empty metal folding chair in the back. Kaiba winced as he planted his rear on the freezing seat, so unnaturally cold, it was as if someone had recently died in it.

The worst part about it was that such a misfortune was probably did indeed occur.

Seto shuddered visibly, he really hated old people. For one thing, they always were too nosy, getting in his way with their fugly liver spots. Whether it was a crazy old Jew trying to give him shitty business ideas in the street or the crack addicted old hags that stared as though he would stop being Ebenezer Scrooge long enough to drop enough money to buy a small island in her foolish looking little cup. Nasty blemishes upon life that take dumps in their catheters.

Coming back into reality, Kaiba realized that he had been unintentionally staring at an old couple with such cold ferocity, they look frightened and nervous. Kaiba looked away and ran his fingers through his hair. Perhaps, he could get some work done. He hadn't slept since 7 PM two nights ago, constantly coding, coding, coding. He had pretended that his sleep schedule was such as that of a normal fellow and neither Justin or Mokuba suspected otherwise. Well- Mokuba knew but kept his mouth shut, only giving Seto meaningful looks and the finger gesture of giving shame. Smart-aleck.

Kaiba pulled out his shiny, gorgeous laptop, devoid of any foreign filth. The latest and greatest technology, programmed by the man that held it. Feeling the cool, smooth metal beneath his fingertips, Seto opened it up with a click of a latch.

Using the bleak darkness of the computer screen as a mirror, Kaiba seemed to understand why the couple looked so terrified of him. Awful dark circles looked like craters underneath his eyes. His face was guant and pale, how it usually on the occasions he decided to be sleep anorexic. His hair, although neatly groomed, fell over his eyes in a way that made him look like an insane serial killer.

A sigh escaped Seto and he closed his laptop, deciding against staring at walls of code again. He rubbed his eye, gripping his laptop so that it wouldn't fall. Upon slipping it back i

A soft croon filled the room and Seto looked up, closing his eyes.

"Ooooooooh."

Ah yes- Jusin's fabulous voice tickled Seto's eardrum and there was a gentle murmur as the elderly whispered amongst themselves. Kaiba listened intently, his stomach cramping up in his anxiety.

"Oh… isn't he just precious?"

"Ohohooo the little dickens has the voice of a angel…"

"Wish he was MY grandson-"

He had nothing to fear, for these folk had nothing but ass-kissing, feet -licking for the young man on stage. A very rare smile spread upon Seto's face, gleaming with bride. That was HIS lover up. HIS Boston cream pie. HIS Canadian cupcake. He caught Justin Bieber's gaze and stared into his eyes for a moment. The young star smiled at Seto and spilled his soul into the microphone.

"You know you love me!"

Of course Seto knew that. Seto knew he loved Justin. Seto knew that he cared for Justin. Seto- forgot the lyrics after that. All he knew was that Justin was his baby. A baby that was great in bed. That probably made Seto a pedophile, but hell if screwing babies was wrong, then so was killing people in order to get some shitty paper cards with a blue dragon on it that were somehow worth millions of dollars. Yeah, Justin might be an angel, but Seto wasn't going to be in his league anytime soon.

Seto sighed and leaned back in his chair, soothing his overheated brain by just listening to Justin. He felt serene and an overall sense of content washed over him. Perhaps Justin could be a safer alternative to pot. Sugar harvested in the nicest place by the sweetest woman and shipped by the kindest company in order to be served by the prettiest man couldn't even compare to Justin's sweet voice. Filling in the Mad Lib blanks. Canada, Betty White, Konami and Courtney Cox. That's right. Seto knew that dirty little conspiracy. Rachel and Ross together. HA! She HAD to be a man- even on TV that shnook that played Ross would NEVER be able to get any pussy.

Oh goodness. It had suddenly grown dark- but Justin was still singing as though nothing had happened. Well- he was obligated to keep calm under such situations but the stranger thing about it was that no screams of shock from the old people filled the air either. He would have expected that at least one of them would have had eyesight that worked well enough to realize that the lights had gone kaput. But no- no murmuring any longer, no whispers about what happened to the light, just Justin singing on.

Kaiba teetered blindly in his seat feeling sick to his stomach. It was still dark, and Seto was dizzy. The world seemed to spin all around him and Seto almost felt pulled from above. His shoulder ached, as though someone was trying to lift him from his very seat. Perhaps God had decided that this would be an ideal place for Rapture. Put these old coots out of their misery a few years earlier. That could explain how calm everyone was. Perhaps they had expected this. Seto felt his sense of serenity fade completely, being replaced by a growing myriad of emotions that all made Seto's forehead throb in pain. This was odd. Seto had never figured that he would be taken like this. He had always looked over his life and concluded that he would end up eating shit cookies on his hands and knees while the devil shoved a red hot burning cock up his ass. Who knew?

And now, it seemed that the tugging stopped and gravity got stronger. Kaiba slumped forward in his confusion as time seemed to slow down. What luck. Looks like he was going to hell after all. Seto mumbled softly as he sank down, down, down. Then- time seemed to return to normal at double the speed, when he fell out of the chair completely and collided with the metal back of the folding chair in front of him. A sickening clang resonated throughout the room and a scream competed with the harsh vibrations of the former sound. Caught before he could get another concussion from the floor, Seto didn't feel the arms that pulled him, or hear the terror in the voice that tried to get him upright. For Seto, time had halted.

Almost immediately, time started to go back to normal and Seto woke up. Well- It felt like immediately. Seto evaluated his surroundings carefully. Soft looking shapes of dark blue danced before his eyes. Sinking into the soft cashmere bed, Seto sighed and a gentle smile spread on his face. Thank the Bieber God, he was home.

Seto hissed as he felt something freezing press against his forehead. It was so icy, as though someone had smashed his face right into a freezer. He felt a heated pulse resonate in his forehead, as though it was protesting against the cold. It hurt so horribly Seto could have sworn he had sprouted demon horns. It certainly seemed very possible, especially with those very Unchristian thoughts about seniors earlier.

Opening his eyes wider, Seto felt the pressure release from his forehead. He looked up and read the blue block hovering above him. Wenkar Ice Packs… Ice pack? What the hell happened? Did he ignore the wrong hobo? And then, Seto had been rendered unable to verbalize his thoughts as the hand that held the ice pressed it down upon him again. Groaning, Seto allowed himself to lay back on the bed lazily. The Hand's fingertips grazed the wet skin underneath Seto's hair. His eyes opened up completely as he recognized the feel of the skin.

"Mokuba." Declared Seto, trying to sit up to see his little brother. Two more Hands touched Seto's wrists and pushed him back down. "Thanks Mokuba." Said a soft voice. Seto turned his head and saw Mokuba leaning in towards him. Grabbing Seto with his pudgy, sticky fingers, Mokuba gave his brother a gentle kiss on the cheek. Seto smiled, but the smile melted away when he saw the look upon Mokuba's face. Eyebrows arched, lower lip sticking out in a pout, Mokuba looked on the verge of throwing a temper tantrum. Seto patted the younger, meeker, Kaiba brother on the shoulder. "What's the matter?" he asked.

Pain. Blinding cold pain thundered and stormed Kaiba's nerves, frying them so hot he could almost hear them sizzle and pop like bacon shriveling up on a griddle. Seto could have sworn that someone had electrocuted him. Looking back up, he saw that Justin Bieber was pushing the ice pack down upon the lump on his forehead. His face looked tense and those pink lips were curled into a precious pout that was similar to Mokuba's. Seto looked back at his little brother, as if for an explanation, but the boy had left his room, his black hair trailing along behind him.

Seto returned his gaze to Justin and moaned softly. "That's a little too hard." He warned, lifting a hand to try to pull Justin's away.

"Can't do. Need to bring down swelling." Declared Justin in a voice not too far off from a typical Rorschach. Batting Kaiba's hand away, Seto frowned as he glared at Justin a little bit. Justin talked like this whenever he was sad or angry, wishing to eliminate the time he had to waste in order to talk. Usually, Kaiba found himself growing a little tense himself whenever Justin talked like this. It was irritating, and Kaiba found it childish for Justin to deal with his feelings like that instead of just saying "I'm angry or "I'm scared".

"What. Happened." Queried Kaiba between his teeth. His head hurt too damn much to be dealing with Justin's bullcrap right now.

Justin sighed. Had to think about it. Pensive. Hesitant. Then he spoke. "Me singing. Seniors loved me. Said I was sweet. Performance going very well. Cut to you, eyes rolling, body lurching. Clang. Got concussion. Falling. Boom. That's all folks." He said, arms folded.

Seto raised an eyebrow. He had fainted? That was so unlike him. Seto looked away for a moment, taking some time to process this new information. Why would he- Oh… Kaiba knew what happened. Ugh. After sleep fasting these past few days, his body had literally shut down. He could almost imagine little men running around inside his body, running and screaming to reach the elusive Emergency Shutdown button. Little fuckers. Seto could have sworn that he had-ah. No need to worry about that now. He had to find an excuse biscuit to feed to Justin Bitch.

"Ah…" said Kaiba, "I must have eaten some bad meat-"

Again, sudden pain wreaked havoc on Seto's back as he was slammed against the headboard, a livid Justin pinning him there by the shoulders.

"Seto Motherfucking Bastard Child Kaiba." Snarled Justin Bieber, almost transforming into the Bieber Beast.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. Not intimidated in the least by Justin's façade. "You're out of character." He said coldly, staring directly into Justin's unforgiving eyes.

The angry pop star flared his nostrils once, then backed off, brushing his hand through his hair as he tried to regain his composure. "Shut up. Your fault. So selfish." He snarled between his teeth.

At this, Kaiba had to sit up. "Oh fuck off Justin, you don't have a fucking clue about anything." He said, flipping Justin off as he started to get up.

"Sit down." Demanded the Biebs. "I don't have a fucking clue? Yeah, that's why Mokuba told me everything."

"You're slipping." Reminded Kaiba matter of factly, looking decidedly bored.

"I don't give a damn." Snapped Justin, returning the bird that Seto had so callously flipped at him. "What I want to know is….why? Just why do you find it necessary to- close your god damn mouth I'm not finished.- Why do you feel it's necessary to deprive yourself for the sake of…. For the sake of BULLSHIT!"

Kaiba made a face. "Excuse me Justin." He said rolling his eyes. "I'm sorry that I actually have to WORK to get my paycheck. I'm sorry that I have such a overwhelming work ethic-"

Justin snorted. "What are you trying to say? You think what I do is easy? You think that-"

"Yes. Yes I do. It's fucking cake is what it is."

Justin laughed. "Oh? Oh? It's cake right? Oh yeaaaah it's fucking FRUITCAKE. THAT'S why you were all like "ohhhh don't forget this… don't forget thhaaattt." Ahhhh FUCK YOU."

"I CAN YELL TOO." Shouted Kaiba. " YEAH. LET EVERYONE KNOW WHAT KIND OF MANIACS I ALLOW NEAR ME."

"This is about YOU, you fucking SHIT. You RUINED-"

"Oh nooooo. I wuined poor poopsykins ickle pwofomaaance. Whateeeevaaa shall I do wit myself."

"ASSHOLE!"

"AND I'M PROUD."

Justin breathed hard, holding his head as he stomped the floor in his frustration. Jumping up and down in a meltdown. Kaiba sniffed, looking disgusted. "Look at you. Not even Mokuba acts like that. You're pathetic."

Justin covered his face and sniffled. "I hate you…I hate you…I hate you…." He said softly. His body shuddered as tears dripped down his face. "You're such…a fucking…d-d-d-ouche…." He whimpered, looking up and staring at Kaiba, his lower lip quivering.

Seto's expression softened. Justin had never looked this forlorn. An annoyed groan and Seto rubbed his face in exasperation. "Look." He said flatly. "What do you want?"

Justin walked up to the bed and sat down. He nibbled nervously on a fingernail as he thought. "I- I was worried about you Kaiba… You don't take care of yourself. You don't eat right. You don't sleep right. You act like a zombie…"

Seto raised his head up and pulled his legs in close to wrap his arms around his knees. "Well shit. " he said closing his eyes. "It's not like you notice."

"I know…" sighed Justin, shaking his head. "I'm just as bad for not being on top of you about it. I'm just so caught up with everything else that I- I forget about the people that matter." At this, he looked at Kaiba sadly, a smile etched on his features that showed a glimmer of hope.

Kaiba caught Justin's gaze but turned his face away, feeling as though he couldn't really look him in the eye. "I guess I'm like that too." He said hesitantly, placing a hand on Justin's.

Justin Bieber looked down and his thin smile widened a little bit as he grasped Seto's delicate hand. The palm, so soft and fragile, directly contrasting to the harsh solidity of the fingertips, hardened by hour after hour of nonstop typing. As though he were a prince, Justin took that precious hand and brought it to his lips. Planting a gentle kiss on the back, Justin leaned closer, his frail heart wanting to love again. His heart swelled with compassion and he felt as though he loved Seto more than ever now.

Seto still wouldn't look Justin in the eye, but cringed visibly when Justin kissed him. His hand tensed, and grew stiff as he dug his fingernails into his palm to control himself. No, he wasn't angry at Justin, he was angry with himself. Justin always managed to submit whenever they fought. The result left Seto feeling like a shithead, and thus he'd be furious. The irony was that he coped by being more douche baggy than ever before, as if to get Justin to yell at him so that he could be at fault as well.

Of course schemes like that can only work so long before they were discovered. Justin narrowed his eyes slyly and advanced upon Kaiba. "Just what do you think you're doing?" asked Kaiba snidely when Justin peel the sheets away. "I know you're not thinking of-"

"Calm down Seto." Said Justin calmly, cuddling underneath the sheets with Kaiba, making the elder one even more furious that Justin wasn't fazed by his façade.

"Hmf. You should have gotten me an aspirin instead." Retorted Seto coldly, reach a hand up to gingerly touch his lump. Seto jumped a little when Justin kissed him silently and nibbled his lip. Why did he have to deal with things like this? It really was pointless? Even so- it made him feel better if only for the moment.

"Ssssh…." Crooned Justin, wrapping his arms around Seto, whom had just gained an expression of guilt and was beginning to exude a saddening aura. "It's okay Seto…. It's alright.."

"Shut up."

Justin did. Kaiba looked down as Justin petted him gently. He was such a fool. Such a moron. Such a- HELLO. Seto gasped and recoiled away staring at Justin with wide eyes. The boy gave him a sultry look back and pressed forward. Seto felt it again, but this time, he didn't pull away. Instead, he winced slightly and grinded down hesitantly, as though he was ashamed.

"It's alright Seto…" whispered Justin, grasping Seto's groin in his hand. He tugged gently, eliciting soft moans of excitement from the other one. The harder he tugged, the louder Seto became, it was almost like a fun toy. Pull gently, soft whimper. Pull hard, deep groan. If they had more, they could probably play Mary had a little Lamb in sync. But dirty thoughts of toddler songs in orgies were far from Justin's mind. He was only focused on his one love. Seto Kaiba.

After one last tug for good measure, Justin Bieber licked Seto's cheek gently. "I'm going under-" he said simply before disappearing under the mass of silk sheets.

Kaiba only managed to look up with a visage that held mixed shock and arousal. His back arched upward slightly and he moaned erratically. Thoughts that couldn't be cleansed by Clorox plunged throughout his mind as he panted. Ripping off the covers, he revealed Justin just about to lower his pants. The singer blushed a little and grabbed at the sheets in vain, only letting air swish through his fingers. Now- without the shelter of the blankets, he seemed shy, and even confused.

Seto, afraid that he had shocked Justin out of his dominant mood, pretended now that he had done it by accident, that in his anticipation, he had knocked the covers off without meaning too. He did so by making a grab for the sheets that was more eager than Justin did, and actually slowly attempted to put them back on.

Wanting to seem like the braver one it seemed, Justin's smile returned and he grabbed the blanket away from Seto, letting it drop to the floor. He put his hand back on Seto's pant's, returning to the task at hand. As he worked on taking them off, Justin's hand repeatedly jostled Kaiba's naughty bits, much to Seto's pleasure. "Oh…god…" he moaned pulling a sexy thin leg out of his pants. He quickly let his other one retreat and was enormously satisfied when Justin disposed of Seto's pants.

"Fuck!" gasped Kaiba, closing his eyes and shivering. Justin had just wrapped his hands around Seto's length and they were practically frozen. Probably from those ice packs he had been handling earlier. It wasn't altogether unpleasant, but it was rather shocking. Kaiba shuddered and swallowed hard, trying desperately to resist bucking up and being too much of a horny bitch. But let the world blow up if he didn't want to act like a hungry, hungry whore right now.

Speaking of hunger, Justin seemed to be ravenous for some cock. He leaned over and let his tongue swirl around the head of the length. The wet pink organ, carefully traced every nook and cranny, driving Seto crazy with desire. Seto held his breath and let it out in sudden, violent gasps as Justin had his way with him. That talented tongue wasn't only for singing. It wrapped around him now, suckling and slurping around every square inch of Seto's magnificent length. Those full lips pursed in relish, drooling in absolute passion all over Seto. Kaiba didn't think he could take it much longer. He had to cum. He had to cum all over Justin's cute little face and have the boy moan and smear that facial into his skin in ecstasy.

Kaiba had to control himself. He wasn't in command this time and he had decided this. It excited him to no end that this boy was going to take him, and ravish Seto for his own desires for once. Seto shuddered for what seemed like the umpteenth time and laid back. Justin had just circled a soft finger around the rim of Seto's hole. "Jesus…" muttered Kaiba in slight humiliation, closing his eyes so that he wouldn't have to see. Despite all his stubborn thoughts and intentions, he cracked an eye open and didn't regret it for a center. The sight of Justin Bieber's finger disappearing inside him was enough to drive Seto wild. He tried to control his breathing, but it was no good. It came hard and rapid, like a dog trying to escape a hot summers day. How vain of him to get off so nicely on self made porn.

Twisting around inside him, Seto could do nothing more than writhe and turn about just the same. Two fingers now and Justin wasn't showing any regard for Seto's well being, and if he did, he was doing a good job at hiding it. Digits rammed inside and out and frightening speed and intensity. Seto bounced on them, going crazy. With every pound he felt, electric shocks pulsed in his abdomen and exploded throughout his entire body, like a mini orgasm with every impact. If this was what just two puny, flexible fingers could do, Kaiba practically went braindead at the thought of how to would feel to have thick, hard man meat deep inside of him, pounding without stopping.

Without meaning too, Seto's unclean thoughts caused him to moan crazily, clutching the sheets and stretching his legs out stiffly, wanting more. Justin, also overcome by lust and bodily excitements, mounted the other and attempted to push his own cock –hastily ripped free through his zipper- inside of Kaiba. After much moaning cries, Justin plunged inside of Seto and fell on top of his lover, panting from exertion already.

Unable to offer words of encouragement, Kaiba simply bounced his hips hesitantly on Justin's cock, gasping gently as he felt it press inside of him. Taking the prod to move on easily, Justin propped himself up upon his hands and knees and slammed inside of Kaiba harshly. The result was a animalistic growl of desire, which was punctuated by harsh scratching on Justin's shoulders. That hurt for the both of them, but ignoring any part of that, they kept on in their romp. Justin keeping up a fairly quick pace, while Kaiba –for once- laid back and relaxed.

After a couple of minutes of this position, Justin pulled out too far, ending up fumbling his cock around Seto's ass instead of inside where it should have been. Brutally embarrassed, Justin tried to recover, but an unfazed – you might even say relieved- Seto simply rolled over and stretched like a cat. His cock was swollen, ready to blow any second now, and his ass was red. He seemed not to notice any of this as he buried his face in the pillows.

Once Justin managed to go back inside, Seto almost screamed. Here, Justin was creating fireworks with every twitch, setting off firecrackers that set Kaiba's inner inferno ablaze. Justin's grunts started to get meeker and he seemed to be thrusting a little less harder and it was more like he was humping now. His whimpers tickled Seto's ears and he almost mirrored them for a moment. Then- Seto felt it. Spilt milk rushed around inside of him and he slammed back on Justin with a hiss, tossing his head back as he ground Justin's cock as deep as he could. As he did so, Kaiba broke his own bottle of dairy and splashed ropes of his semen all over his thighs and sheets. He sighed gently for a moment, and then flopped forward onto the bed with a sigh.

So this was how it was. Scream and curse at each other until they turned blue, each one worried about the other, though too proud to say so too often. Though they would never say that they made each other sick by the constant fretting they had to endure, other people would declare it for them once a daring maid sold their story to the tabloids before fleeing . So they were another celebrity couple now. Who cares? Though each was a master at hiding true feelings, they also shared the admirable quality of complete indifference to whatever Haters or Lovers had to say alike.

Oblivious to all this omniscient data, Seto rolled over and coddled Justin within his arms, his heart swelling with emotion. An equally lovesick, yet serene Justin Bieber placed his palm on Seto's cheek, and his hands were cold no longer.


End file.
